Pursuit
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: An AU of Ranma 1/2! Ranma, Ryoga, and their friend Levi are both playboys who are every girl's desire, and every boy's source of envy. They love too have fun by making bets, it contain how quick they break girl's hearts, that all change when they meet three girls that rejected them. Determine to win there heart to crush it into a billion pieces. Will they be successfull at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**They guys I'm going to do a parody of Ranma, it's not going to be anything like the characters in the show. So that means Ryoga isn't the eternal lost boy always or P-chan. Ranma doesn't turn into a girl when splash with cold water.**

* * *

In a small little cafe call 'Cat Cafe' one boy with black hair and blue eyes, was sitting a booth their with a girl with brown hair and light green eyes, she had tears in her eyes from crying.

"It's over Mary. We are over, so see you around " The boy said to the girl known as Mary. He got up from the booth with a smirk in his face. He walk outside to meet his too best friends, Ryoga Hibiki and Levi Harune.

Ryoga Hibiki has hazel eyes and black hair. He sometimes tends to get lost when he is trying to go somewhere. Without getting lost he is just an average bad boy, he is nice to his best friends and family.

Levi Harune has brown hair and red streaks in his hair and have reddish orange eyes and a line of red in them. He doesn't like to listen to what people tell him to do, he does what he wants. He lives all alone because he ran away from home, he trusts his best friends with everything. He is also a bad boy with his best friends.

The last boy name is Ranma Saotome, he also a bad boy. He ignorant most of the times. He is the biggest playa in Furinkan High School. Most girls there want to go out with him and his best friends. Boys want to be them, so they can impress the girls.

"Pay up boys. You gave me a easy girl to break her heart." Ranma said with a smirk dancing on his face. He hold out his hand for his payment from his best friends. "I want your motorcycle Levi and I want your car keys Ryoga!" He said and his friends gave him a horrific look. They were about to say something but he beats them to it. "No but boys, I bet is a bet so can it over now." This made them growl and hand it over slowly.

"You better keep Lucy safe got that!" Levi told him, as he looks at his motorcycle. "I'm going to get you back baby!" He declares and points his motorcycle. "Next bet I'm not going to lose, I promise!" He puts on his black sunglasses on. 'I wonder what will be my next bet?'

_'I'm going to die by my family! What will I tell them about my car, they going to flip when I don't come home with it.'_ Ryoga thought with a blank expression on his face because he doesn't know how will his family will react. "Ranma can I get my car keys back?" He asked but instead of getting his keys back, he get laughed in his face by his two best friends.

"No you can't man!" He answered.

* * *

In a library at the other end of the town, three girls were there studying. There names are Akane Tendo, Scarlett Saotome and Hikaru Hiro. They are best friends and they are the smartest in Furinkan High School, which makes the school nerds but they don't care.

Akane Tendo has short black hair, blue highlights in them and brown eyes. She calm, nice, worst cook in history that's what her best friends and family says.

Scarlett Saotome has long scarlet red hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and nice to everyone, unless it someone get on her bad side.

Hikaru Hiro has light blue hair and purple eyes. She doesn't take crap from people, she likes to help her friends and family when they need it.

"Scarlett-chan and Hikaru-chan let's go get ice cream. We been studying about all day." Akane announced as she closed her books and text books.

She and her best friends are in the back of the library, where there are a few book shelves, computers and bean bag chair. The library walls are green and blue, there is gray carpet on the floor.

"I can go for ice cream, I guess!" Hikaru said and close her books and text books and stand up to stretch. Scarlett closes hers as well start thinking about her answer. "How about you Scarlett-chan?" The two girl who decided on getting ice cream looks at the red head eaeagerly for an answer.

_'Ummm... We have a test tomorrow but ice cream do sound good!'_ The red head said in her mind. She look at her two friends before grinning at them. "What are we waiting for?" She asked as she quickly shoves her stuff in her bag. Her two friends does the same as her.

* * *

At the ice cream parlor, the walls are blue, white and pink all around with ice cream stickers on the wall. Ranma, Ryoga and Levi are there thinking who would be there next victims. As they look around they see Akane, Scarlett and Hikaru.

"I think we just found them boys!" Levi said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**End of chapter One!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma looks at the girls that Levi I pointed at and sees that Scarlett was there making his blood boil and him to growl. "The red head is my sister and she is OFF **LIMITS** you got that!" This made Levi and Ryoga smirks at Ranma. "I swear if one of you play with her **FEELINGS** I'll kill you and I'll not hold anything back!" He looks at them with a serious look making them smirks more.

Levi singles Ryoga to go to Scarlett who was on a small line to order ice cream. He gets up and walk to her with a slight smirk on his face. When he reached her, he put on a bright smiles and he taps her shoulder. "Umm... hi I'm new around here, and I saw you and thought you would be nice enough to show me around town?" She looks at him confused and sees Ranma across the room with Levi who she doesn't know.

She smiles at Ryoga at she looks back at him. "I'm sorry but I'm really busy with exams coming up. How about you asked my brother over there with the pigtail!" She points to Ranma, then she leaves Ryoga with a shock expression. She walks to a line that have no costumers there, since the last one on that empty line just left.

Scarlett goes to the girl that works there that is about twenty years old, the girl callout next making her step up to her. "Excuse me, may I have three double scoop, one of them have mint chocolate ice cream, the other one strawberries and banana ice cream, and the last one chocolate chip cookie dough, please?" The girl smiles at her and starts making her order.

* * *

Ryoga finally realized he got rejected making him get angry a little and walk back to Levi and Ranma, who are laughing because he got rejected. "Haha very funny you two!" He glares making them laugh harder. "How about you try Levi?" He pushes Levi out of the booth.

"Whatever, this is going to be easy!" That's what Levi said and walk towards Hikaru who was playing around with the juke box. He looks over shoulder to see she was going to play his favorite song. "You like Elvis Presley too?" He was surprised that she have good taste in music.

Hikaru jumps a little but looks up at him and back to the juke box. "Yeah I do, he is one of my favorite singer!" Her eyes starts sparkling. "I think he is one of the best singers in the world. I want to be like him when I get older, I mean like a singer! He is my inspiration." He looks at her and actually smiles, she looks at him and looks away because she realized she is embarrassing herself. She got a light pink color on her cheeks that isn't noticeable.

Levi chuckles at her rambling about Elvis Presley. "I agree with you about Elvis Presley being one of the best singers in the world but I think some day someone will out match him. By the way I'm Harune. Harune Levi! If you ever become a singer you got my vote without a second thought, because you seem into music a lot." He paused for a second to look at her. She was smiling at him like they are good friends. "Also I think 'Jailhouse Rock' is the best Elvis Presley song, can I know your name Elvis fan?" He asked with a half real smile.

"Nope, I don't think you earn it but nice try trying to get my name." She smiles and his head head. With that she walk back to Scarlett who was in the booth far away from where Ryoga and Ranma where at.

* * *

Levi blinks and stands there. _'What just happened?' _He walks back to his two friends who where laughing at him. "What just happened?" He asked not believing he got rejected by the one girl he think that she is cool.

"See it's harder than it looks right?" Ryoga asked.

"Hell yeah it, Ranma your up maybe you will get better luck than us!"

With that Ranma smirks and gets out the booth and goes to Akane who is near the trash bin hanging up the phone. Ranma pushes trash next Akane on purpose. "My bad miss, I didn't mean to drop my trash on you." He said with an innocent expression and frown.

Akane glares at him because he did that on purpose he know. "Get lost loser!" She walk away after slapping him across the face hard.

* * *

This shock the pigtail boy because he never got slapped across the face by girl. He walks back to the other two and one thing keep popping in his head. _'What the... did that un-cute girl just slap me?' _

Ryoga and Levi looks at Ranma scared a little because they don't want to be attack because the girl slapped him. "Ranma man are you ok?" Levi and Ryoga asked at the same time. He just came them a unbelievable angry look making them nnervously laugh.

* * *

Hikaru keeps glancing at Levi direction and Scarlett and Akane realized that she wasn't paying attention to them. This made them look at that direction and smirks a little.

"Hikaru-chan!" They both yelled in sync. This made Hikaru flinched a little and her to glares at them.

"I'm right next to you guys, what do you want?"

"Why you looking at my brother friends?" Scarlett asked points at Ranma when she said 'brother'.

* * *

**End of chapter Two!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett walk through her house to ambush by her father, Genma with hugs. "Scarlett thank god you are finally home!" She start gasping for air because he was crushing her without knowing it.

She choked on her words but manages to say. "F-father...I...c-can't...breathe..." Genma to let go and laughed a little.

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to hug you that tight!" He smiles and then ruff her hair. "Oh yeah, Ranma told me to tell you that he has a surprise for you in his room!" He walk off after he hears his panda calls him.

Scarlett slowly creep towards Ranma'sroom. She crept along the wooden stairwell, as her hands slide up railing. She look at the darkness of the stairwell that was straight ahead of her. She walk down the wall once she was up the stairs, she looks at the last to doors it was hers and Ranma's room. The only difference is that her door has a 'S' on it while Ranma's has a 'R' on it.

She open the door to Ranma's room and to see Ryoga, Levi and Ranma there. She blush lightly at the sight of Ryoga. "Ran-oniisan what do you have for me?" Ranma look at her and gives her his cell phone. She gives him a confused look. "What is this for?" She asked.

"Can you call your friends over to help us study?" Scarlett almost fainted when Ranma said 'Study'. "Don't look at me like that!" He glares at her just a little and sees Levi and Ryoga looking at her. "**DUDES**! My sister is** OFF LIMITS**!" He screeched making Scarlett giggles a little at Ryoga's red and Levi's slight pink face.

She looks at the phone and sighs and grab it. She dials Akane's number and Hikaru's number as well. "Hey... Girls do you want to study at my house... Yes I know we just did... Please I'll do anything you want for a week... Umm right now I guess... Bring snacks for six people... I got soda and candy... I got the movies... Oh come on Akane it's a Friday let's study and have a fun time... Yay! Are you in Hikaru?... Awesome see you in a hour... Wait are you sleeping over?... Ok I'll asks my dad when you get here... Bye!" She hangs up and give the phone back to Ranma.

Ranma fist pump the guys and smirks alittle, but smiles at Scarlett. "You rule Scarlett!" She rolls her eyes and smirks. "I don't like that look." He starts stepping back a little.

"You owe me big time. I swear if you try to do anything to my friends you will regret it." She starts smiling innocent. "Your punishment will be to make a full out of yourself in your favorite hangout and you have wear make up, a dress and high heels!" Ranma gulps and nods his head no. "Don't you boys think he should?" They nods yes making Ranma glare at them.

With that she walk out the room.

* * *

The hour has past now Hikaru and Akane is now in the living room with Scarlett and boys studying. It is like past seven clock in the afternoon.

"What that didn't start World War 2!" The girls argue with one another while the boys just watch and eat chips.

Ranma got tired of their bickering any longer. "Alright! Alright girls let's all take a break." Break into their argument. Dark aura goes around the girls making Ranma and the boys to gulp and back up scared of them. _'Whoa! Never Scarlett had violence friends when someone cut in their conversation or_ argument!' He looks at the look that Akane gave him and shivers.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" The girls yelled at them.

Ranma runs to Scarlett room and pulls out her bunnyRyoko-chan and goes back to them. "Scarly-chan here look it's your bunny Ryoko-chan!" This made her turn to look at her bunny and see it want to get out of his arms. She snatched it away from his arms not hurting Ryoko-chan.

"How dare you, go into my room without my permission!" She then put her down on the sofa and then Ryoko-chan look around and blinks and see the boys. Ryoko-chan scoot closer to Hikaru and Akane scared a little.

Levi close his books and look at Scarlett with a smirk on his face even though he is scared. " Hey, how about we all watch a movie since it's getting late to argue this loud." With that Hikaru summon took out a toy hammer and hit Levi in the head hard. "Oww! What's that for chick!" That earn her another one.

"One. Shut it your pie hole! Two. Call me a chick again you will die! D-I-E!" Hikaru announced and that cause laughter to come from Akane and Scarlett.

"Hikaru, calm down and just let's watch a movie we picked out!" Akane said and this made Hikaru muttered things under her breath.

Ranma looks at the movies and falls anime style. "W-why are all of these are CHICK FLICKS, why couldn't you get something scary and action!" Akane glares at him since she picked the movies. Scarlett couldn't decide on something so she let her pick it. "What boy in their minds will watch this crap!" He throws it to the sofa.

Hikaruand Scarlett looks at each other and step back as somewhat fire was around Akane. "You, bastard!" Akane clenchs her fist tight. "You boys are sexes about type of movies!" She then too the hammer from Hikaru and start to beat up Ranma.

Scarlett flinch at every hit that Akane gave. Ranma. "Akane stop!" She restrain her from attacking Ranma anymore.

* * *

A hour late they where in the middle of Romeo and Juliet and the boys where interested because it had action. Ranma and Akane where on the sofa while the others where on the floor in the living room and they're eating popcorn, chocolate, cotten candy and they were drinking all sort of soda and juice. They where watching out iof nowhere the lights turned off and the t.v. The girls screamed once the light and t.v turned off.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is a special chapter. S****o this chapter won't be apart from the actual chapter to the storyline. But anyways here enjoy this chapter as any other chapter I wrote.**

* * *

One misty cold winter night, three girls are riding on their horse across the woods, as they follow The Big Dipper that is throughout the night sky. So they can find their secret hideout from knights and anyone.

One of the girl that was riding in the middle, has blue hair and brown hair. She is wearing a heavy blue sweater on, black tights and blue cowboy boots. She was on a white horse, and this girl name is Akane.

The girl on the left of Akane, has scarlet red hair and blue eyes. She has the same one but the sweater was a light lime green color. She was on a black horse. Her name ironically her name is Scarlett just like her red hair.

The last girl of the right of Akane, has lighter blue hair than her and dark purple eyes. She is also in the same but the sweater is dirty yellow color. She has a brown horse. Her name is Hikaru.

As they ride across the woods on their horse they sees trees, some of them have been marked, these marks looks like there has been a fight there. There is snow and old weapons on the ground, that may be useful to someone else. The girls saw some blood across the snow, so they rode slower as they look carefully around at the site in front of them.

Hikaru stop riding and jump off her horse when she caught a glimpse of someone that seems familiar to her laying in the freezing snow with their blood starting to freeze. "Guys. This kid need help!" She runs to kid, she seems to think it was a kid anyways. She looks at the tree he was under and there was a check of blood on it.

Akane and Scarlett got of their horse and rush to Hikaru and the kid side. "Hikaru, go to the hideout now, and don't dare turn back to help us. Take the kid with you." Akane order Hikaru with a serious look. She was about to argue you back. "Hikaru! Go now, this kid life is on the line, and we made a pact long ago. So do what I say now!" She nods and pick up the kid who was also unconscious, and put the kid ine her horse as she kept going forward.

"Akane, was that really a safe idea?" Scarlett asked her leader and comrade, but Akane didn't answer right away.

"I have a feeling that there are other people out here, that is injurt. We can't just face our backs to them and let them die without trying to save them. I know we are are being hunted down but we have to try to save those people who may be out there." Akane pause for a moment and look at Scarlett.

"But what if they are-"

"Of they are the enemy we will still try to save them if we can. Scarlett don't you remember, those people ten years ago who saw you there in your village, and you were injurt. They left you there to die, you know how it feel to be left to die, if it wasn't for me and my father before he died you would be dead by now." Akane finished as she look into Scarlett's eyes. "I'm not going to force you into anything Scarlett, but if you want to turn your back on these people. Just go to the hideout until I come back."

Scarlett tried to say something, but Akane got in her horse and rode to the west of The Big Dipper. 'I can't let those people die. Akane and her father save me when I needed it. They raise me like family, I cane let Akane father be disappointed in me.' She hop on her horse and ride after Akane who went into the darkest part of the woods. "Crap..." She whispers to herself, she start riding slower and flash her flashlight to see clearly.

Up ahead with Akane, she doing the same with the flashlight, she didn't see anything. So she stop riding to listen to any voices near by voices. "No...stop...please...no..." She heard in the east of her, so she dash with her horse towards that direction. "Get...away...from...please...!" The sound got louder.

"Come on I'm almost there." Akane murmurs to herself. Once she got there she hears a gun being fired. Her eyes widen to see the dark figure stay in the shadow more since they saw Akane. "Why would you do that? What did they do to you!?" Akane tried to rush to the injured boy, who is gasping for air and in pain.

She was stop because the man pointed the gun at her. "Stay back, girl or I'll kill you." The figured said as they challenge Akane not to move. Akane ignore the threat from the figured. They pull they trigger at Akane because she moved forward.

When Akane heard the trigger she froze. To her time seem to go in slow motion. Her eyes showed pure fear, her whole life flash in her eyes as the bullet came closer to her. 'This is how my life will end? I'm letting everyone down right now.'

When the bullet was super close to her, some the injured boy that was on the ground, managed to tackle to her to the ground, before passing out. That got Akane to snap out of her trance after he did that. "Hey! That's not cool!" She charge at the figured but they disappear into the farther darkness.

Scarlett just arrive to Akane who still looks shaken up from her almost dead situation. "Akane are you ok?" She asked scared. She looks to see blood at every corner she look and she saw bones on the ground.

"I'm fine"

"L-look a...a-around us Akane..." That's what Akane did saw the horror site. She picks up the boy and put him her horse.

"Scarlett, look at me. Good find one more person and bring them to the hideout."

"But!"

"No buts Scarlett. I know you are super scared but, you have to." Akane put a hand on Scarlett shoulder. "Remember our training, when we were little?"

"Yes?"

"Do that, block out all the scary things you are scared of to just find a one or two more people, that needs saving." She smiles at Scarlett. "Be brave and noble person you always are." She hops on her horse ride towards the hideout. 'I'm counting on you Scarlett.'

Scarlett get on her horse, and then she looks around trying find the safest but dangerous spot that someone might be at. She sees moonlight is shining in front of her. So she rides on her horse ahead of her.

She looks around as she rides, and see a blood trail on the floor that that looks new. She follow that trail, and she hear someone on a horse too so she took out her bow and arrow. "Halt!" The person that on the horse saw her behind them.

"Dally faster!" A male sound was heard. Scarlett looks at the person closely to see he has an open wound that is bleeding blood.

"Stop! Or I'll force you! I just want to help you!" The person look at her and shake head no before throwing a smoke bomb at her. The smoke got in the way but that didn't stop her. She shot Dally in the leg to stop the horse. She got off her own horse went to Dally and the person.

"Stay aw-AHH!" The person said to say but he touch his wound by mistake. Scarlett wince because the scream was the person did made her ears hurt.

"I'm here to help you I promise I am but you just got to let me help you." Scarlett soft and gentle voice rang into the person ears. She edge closer to the person as slowly she can. "Please let me help you, Sir." The person looks at her eyes and melt into them allowing her to come closer.

"You promise right?"

"Yes I promise." Scarlett help him up as he wince in pain. "Sorry." She stated every time he wince. She walks him to her horse and gently help him up the horse.

"Owwwwwww!" He yells making Scarlett jump and then she rides with him off towards the hideout.

"Sorry."

* * *

**This part of thus but later on will be part two of Story Telling. Stay tune for it in later chapters. But the next one will be about the storyline I was making so see ya later fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A hour late they where in the middle of Romeo and Juliet and the boys where interested because it had action. Ranma and Akane where on the sofa while the others where on the floor in the living room and they're eating popcorn, chocolate, cotten candy and they were drinking all sort of soda and juice. They where watching out iof nowhere the lights turned off and the t.v. The girls screamed once the light and t.v turned off._

* * *

The boys grabbed the closet person next to them. Ryoga grabbed Akane who was next to him. Levi grabbed Scarlett and Ranma grabbed Hikaru. They huddle up with one of another and takes out their phones for the flashlight.

"Ranma go turn on the back lights in the basement!" Levi tells him as his hand is began to be crushed by a red head he is next. He hold back his wince and whimper to save his crushed hand.

"No way! That's how people die in the movies! We all go or we all leave to go to my car." Ranma announced.

"P-please...Ran-chan...just...turn the lights back on..." Scarlett says whimpering every five second and sniffing like she is about to cry. Ranma sighed caused he never could stand her being like that.

"Ok, but Hikaru-chan is going with me." Before Hikaru could protest about going Ranma drag her towards the basement with him.

"How about we play a little game while they are gone?" Ryoga says to try to calm Scarlett down a little.

"What kind of game?" Akane asked him.

"Asking each other embarrassing questions." Ryoga answered. "And the person that was just asked picks the other person to ask a question."

Levi grins at Ryoga's thinking. "I'm down with that. How about you ladies?"

Akane looks at Scarlett who was debating on it but it started raining hard making her jump. "Ekk...W-we...are in!" Scarlett says.

* * *

The two pair starts walking down the stairs of the basement. "Why the hell did you have to drag me with you!?" Hikaru barked at him. "And let go of my hand! If something happens to you something happens!"

Ranma sweat drop. "Cause I didn't want to go alone. Plus if something happens to me I can spend my last moment with you. I think you are beautiful, plus you have this charm that I can fall for." He smiled and secretly smirk cause he can feel her blushing.

All that Hikaru could say way was a low. "Oh.."

They made it to the last step of the stairs. Ranma grab her hand a little tighter and then goes behind the stairs. "Can flash your phone to walls?"

"Hai." She said and flash to the lights at the wall but sees a big figured behind her and Ranma. They both freeze and she squeeze his hand tight of fear.

Once they slowly flash the light of the phone to the figured behind them. They see a panda with a bloody knife! They both screamed a bloody murder scream loud enough for everyone to hear in the living room.

The panda as well screams the same way. "Go up stairs back to the other. Do not come back for me. I'll turn on the lights." Ranma demand as he push her towards the stairs.

"But!"

"No buts! Go now!" Hikaru nods quickly and runs upstairs quickly towards where the others are at.

* * *

The exact moment when Ranma and Hikaru screamed, everyone huddle together and Scarlett and Akane held onto the boys like their life depends on it. The two boys holds them but is in pain on how tight they is being squeezed.

"W-whats happened to them?" Scarlett asked frighten.

"I don't know but we will stay together." Ryoga answer. "Scarlett and Akane calm down. We can't think of the worst just yet."

"But! Hikaru never scream like that NEVER!" Akane stated breathing hard with a red head that is nodding and breathing the same way.

Hikaru runs up too them and crash into Levi and Scarlett making all three of them to the floor. Ryoga goes to help them all up. "Hikaru, where is Ranma?"

"Y-yeah where is my brother?" Scarlett asked worried for Ranma.

"P-panda...knife...blood...!" Hikaru answered out of breath. "H-he...told...me...come here...he...wants...to...turn...on...the...lights...for us..."

Everyone stayed silent for awhile and then the light flicked back on. "How am I going to tell my parents well my mom mostly what happened to Ranma!"

"Nothing! I'm still alive!" Ranma voice rang through their ear and then he ran to them. "Run! To my room everyone now!" He grabs Hikaru's hand and runs upstairs with her.

The others ran upstairs as they follow them to Ranma's room. Once they look got there they close and lock the door as well as the window. They barricade the window and doors just in case the panda comes in or something else.

Ranma holds onto Hikaru protectively. "How about we takes turns watching for that crazy Panda and other things? I'll take the first two shifts." Ranma says. "You guys sleep for now. Scarlett you can have partner for the night."

Scarlett nods scared. Ranma gets up and grabs blankets and pillows from his closet. He pass them around.

* * *

Everyone but Ranma soon fell asleep. Ranma is in his chair watching them sleep but he became drawn towards how peaceful Akane is sleeping.

Akane is hugging one of his teddy bear he gave her when everyone but her fell asleep. Levi is sleeping against the wall with Hikaru head on his shoulder. Ryoga is laying down has his arms wrap around Scarlett protectively.

Ranma gets up and and gently pick up Akane and put her in his lap and lean against the wall of his bed. He looks at her face and kiss her gently on the cheek. Akane starts to wake up and blurry sees Ranma thinking it is Ryoga. "Hi..." She says sleepy.

"Hey, you should go back to sleep."

Akane nods but something drawn her closer to his lips and she kiss him. Ranma is shock a little but kiss back but then parts.

"Ryoga..." Akane says making Ranma frown and growls a little.

"I'm Ranma not Ryoga." He says get up and let her fall oin his bed and then he goes to wake up Scarlett and Levi.

Akane rubs her eyes and see Ranma and frown. "Sorry but you guys look a little like in the dark."

"Whatever, go to sleep."

"I'll take the next shift."

"Great prefect you can go wake up Ryoga too so you can make out with him like you want." He says and stop he is doing goes to far end of the room. He leans on the wall standing up.

Akane blush a little thinkio about there kiss. "Ranma, sorry please forgive me."

Ranma already fast asleep against the wall.

Akane sweat drop. "Wow he sleeps fast."

* * *

The sun starts to raise and Scarlett wakes up and blush at how Ryoga is holding her. She grabs her phone and dia her dad number. "Dad, where are you?...what you were home all night!... Oh so that was you...Hai I'll let them know."

Scarlett get out of Ryoga grip an go wake up Ranma first. "Ran-chan wake up."

He wakes up. "Hai...?"

She tells him about Genma was the panda. He growls. "That bastard. Now I have to move everything back."


End file.
